


Shutter Shocked (2.0)

by SeaMeMeow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frieda Reiss - Freeform, Mentions of Cancer, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Photographer!Ymir, Time Progression, most of the attack on titan cast i'm just too lazy to tag all of them :'), pianist!krista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMeMeow/pseuds/SeaMeMeow
Summary: The city of Trost is filled with life and joy, many of the residents seek a modest lifestyle. However, this is also the place where a freckled orphan and a broken angel cross paths. Are they fated to be?A revamp of my unfinished yumikuri fic.(Rating might go up later on)





	1. Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_void/gifts).



> Hello! After wow...4 years I’ve decided to rewrite my old fic Shutter Shocked. I know the attack on titan fandom is practically dead and mmm yumikuri is also well...not quite canon anymore. Fuck canon and Isayama lmao. I only read a part of the Marley arc and I haven’t watched the anime since 2014, so I don't really know what's going on in the manga anymore so it's not gonna apply to the fic. Ymir deserved better though.
> 
> Now, I have changed some things from the original fic. Rather than being a model, Krista/Historia is going to be a pianist that Ymir asks to be a model. Her personal model in a way. When I first conceived the story, I also wanted to make it run over the course of years, so I’m going to have Ymir and Krista meet in high school, however the majority of the story will now take place in college. The story is also going to be in third person. I decided to just rewrite it because my writing style has changed a bit, and I didn’t feel like the original was going in the direction I really wanted it to.

_Click._

The shutter opened and closed in a fraction of a second.

That was how quickly Ymir fell in love.

 

Ymir stood away from the courtyard at a pep rally for that night’s football game when she caught a glimpse of her. There were students everywhere, screaming along with the cheerleaders, who called out chants. The band’s drums echoed and horns tooted away. But at the right moment, at the right place, she had seen the face of a blonde girl with an indescribable sadness. The blonde stuck out like a sore thumb among the joyous crowd on an early autumn morning.

So Ymir did what any photographer would do, and took a photo of her.

Ymir continued to take photos of other students, but her eyes never truly left the girl. Every so often she would look back to see her there, but she wasn’t as sad as before. It wasn’t until the rally was almost over that she realized that they were in biology class together.

As the band started the play the last song, Ymir put away her camera and made her way towards the blonde. Pushing through the crowd, she could hear the rough complaints from those she brushed against. She made eye contact with the blonde and she looked a bit confused as Ymir continued to make her way to her. The moment they stood a foot apart, Ymir sucked in a breath before letting it out.

“Did we have biology homework?” Ymir asked, a dumbfounded expression on her face as she realizes that wasn’t what she wanted to say. The drums grew louder like the dread that now filled her.

The blond gives her an equally dumbfounded expression before it melts into a gentle laugh.

“We did, but I don’t mind if you copy from me. Ymir, right?”

Ymir nods before shyly rubbing the back of her neck, gently brushing against her camera strap.

“Sorry, I never did get your name…”

“Krista. Hey, we should leave before-”

And then the song ended.

The football team stepped in to make one last announcement before the game that night, and the two pushed their way through the crowd. Yells of pride filled their ears as they attempted to escape. Luckily, they managed to get away before everyone filed out, but it was not a reward with little effort. As they made their way to the science wing, the girls laughed at their narrow escape.

“It’s a good thing you asked me about the homework. We can sit down outside the class before Dr. Hange shows up and you can copy it real quick.” Krista said as she pointed out a spot next to a few lockers.

“I definitely owe you one!” Ymir rushed to settle down, pulling out her worksheet from her bag. Krista grabbed hers from her bag and handed it over, briefly watching as Ymir struggled to find a pencil. With a small chuckle, she pulled a mechanical pencil out from her pencil pouch and handed it over to Ymir as well.

“I accept coffee and food as forms of payment.”

“I’ll be sure to bring you breakfast on Monday then, oh goddess of mine. You like donuts and lattes?”  
“Yum. I’m hungry already.”

Ymir copied at the speed of light, and the both of them put everything up by the time Dr. Hange showed up. With a grin, they opened up the door and propped it open, allowing Ymir and Krista to enter the classroom. The two of them sat at their assigned seats on the opposite ends of the room, smiling at one another before getting ready for class.

Armin sat down next to Ymir after not too long and greeted her, Ymir grunting back in response before closing instagram.

“Are you ready for the quiz?” Armin chirped, pulling out his pencil and setting his backpack down. Ymir gave him a stunned look before groaning and slapping her hand on the desk.

“First I forget homework...now a quiz? Armin I’m begging you to just text me a reminder the night before.”

“You really need to start keeping up with things yourself Ymir. I’m not gonna be there in your college classes reminding you to study for quizzes.”

“Yeah, yeah, sucks I can’t be Eren. Then I’d have you and Mikasa to help me out.”

“I hope you know that I am insulted by you on Eren’s behalf.”

“You and I both know just by being around anyone insults Eren.”

“I don’t know why I even talk to you-”

“ALRIGHT CLASS, I hope you all remember we have a quiz today!” Dr. Hange got up from their desk and grabbed a stack of paper.

“Pencils out, phones away! Class is about to begin!”

After feeling like she utterly failed the quiz, Ymir spent the rest of class taking lazy notes with messy doodles at the edges. She chewed the end of her pencil and occasionally glanced over at Krista. The girl would never see the photo she had taken of her this morning, but it surprised Ymir that she had the guts to just approach her. She hadn’t really cared about biology homework (though she got lucky) but some part of her knew this was a chance to get to know someone like her. Someone who put up walls and cast a facade beyond being a polite person in an unforgiving world.

Ymir dozed off in German, amidst Sasha and Connie’s giggling. By the time she woke up the two of them had run off, leaving her face covered in several doodles. She knew better than to sleep around them. She ran to the bathroom and scrubbed her face during a 5 minute break before furiously running upstairs to the math wing. Ms. Ral was sweet but strict on attendance, and Ymir knew better than to cross someone as nice as her. She sat down right next to Reiner, complaining about Connie and Sasha’s antics for a moment before Ms. Ral started class.

Ms. Ral had droned on and on about domains and ranges, losing Ymir’s attention within 10 minutes. By the time the bell rang Reiner had already been packed up, leaving Ymir to haphazardly shove her things into her backpack. The two of them walked together to the social studies wing, whining about wanting it to be lunch already. By the time they entered the classroom, Bertholdt was already at his desk, reading notes from the day before. He looked up and greeted them with a gentle smile, Reiner quickly taking the desk next to him.

“Wow, what a nerd.” Ymir scoffed before settling into the desk in front of Bertholdt. He let out a sigh of disappointment, continuing to skim.

“Wow babe, she just called you a nerd. You’re just gonna take it?” Reiner scooted his desk right up against Bertholdt’s, glancing between him and Ymir with a grin.

“I just made a mental note to ask Annie to give Ymir some more assignments.”

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“Homecoming is fast approaching and I’m sure you’d absolutely hate getting stuck shooting the game.” Bertholdt propped up his arms up on the desk and weaved his hands together, his chin resting against them.

“I’m already shooting next week’s game so there’s not a chance I’ll get stuck on Homecoming duty.” Ymir huffed, crossing her arms.

“Not if I ask Mina to switch with you.” Bertholdt said in a sing-songy tone, eyes lighting up at the horror on Ymir’s face.

“Bert, I’m sorry I called you a nerd.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I miss Freshman year Bert.” Ymir sighed. “It was so much fun to pick on you then.”

“I dunno Ymir,” Reiner leaned against Bertholdt’s shoulder. “I think the way he sticks up for himself now is pretty hot.”

Bertholdt let out a choked laugh, blushing profusely. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as Ymir grimaced.

“Reiner could you please calm your gay ass down.” Ymir turned away from them, pulling out her notebook and pencil.

“Sorry, what was that Ymir? I couldn’t hear you over Bertholdt’s sexiness.”

“Reiner, I’m also begging you to stop.” Bertholdt’s voice fluttered.

“Keep on begging baby~” Reiner let out a hearty laugh.

Ymir groaned in frustration, tapping her pencil against the desk, waiting for class to begin. Reiner continued to laugh at Bertholdt’s flustered state, but before long the lecture started. Once again, Ymir did her best to keep up, but zoning out seemed to be inevitable. Halfway through class she snapped back into note taking, bullet points messily scribbled down in an attempt to retain some information about local level and country level governments. Lunch couldn’t come any sooner.

 

“You’re lucky murder is illegal.” Ymir set down her lunch tray, sitting next to Sasha and Connie who was on the other side of her. The two of them flinched before falling into a fit of giggles, making Ymir roll her eyes. It was a bit chilly outside but the group was committed to eating lunch away from the crowded cafeteria.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about~ ” Sasha took a bite of her sandwich, glancing over at Connie who nodded.

“Yeah, I have no-” Connie began, but then he made eye contact with Ymir.

“It’s a good thing revenge is best served cold.” A devious grin plastered her face.

“Sasha I think it’s time we begged for our lives.” He hid behind Sasha’s shoulders. Sasha looked down at him in confusion.

“What do you-”

Before she could turn to see Ymir, Ymir had already gotten up from her seat. In her hand she held a styrofoam cup, and she grabbed at Sasha’s shirt collar, pulling it back and tilting the cup down. A chunk of ice cubes fell down her back, causing her to scream. In a panic, Connie scrambled to get away, but he barely got a few feet away from the bench when Ymir yanked him back.

“I’m so so so sorry please Ymir spare me-”

Ymir poured the rest of the ice cubes into the front of his shirt. He shuddered and yelped, jumping up to try and shake the ice out. Sasha had also jumped up, struggling to remove some ice that got caught on her bra. Ymir let out a cackle, settling back into her seat with a smirk.

“I hope the next time you two try to prank me you remember that I bite back.”

Connie and Sasha tried to catch their breath, groaning in frustration. Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner walked over to the table with their trays, sitting on the other side of the table.

“Do I really want to know what just happened?” Annie looked at Connie and Sasha with slight interest and a hint of disappointment.

“Ymir is bullying us!” Sasha cried out, going over to Annie’s side and hugging her.

“Considering the shit you two pull sometimes, I have a feeling whatever she did was justified.” Annie pushed her off with a sigh. Sasha gasped, hand raised against her mouth.

“Annie, the ice queen strikes again.” Reiner snickered, watching as Sasha and Connie sat at their seats again with disappointment. Sasha made sure to sit as close to Connie as possible, trying her best to avoid further contact with Ymir.

“These idiots thought I wouldn’t be pissed after they drew on my sleeping face.” Ymir bit into her pizza with ferocity.

“You need to stop staying up playing video games.” Bertholdt chimed in. Ymir stuck her tongue out at him.

“Like you’re one to talk! Playing League or whatever ‘til dawn like a big nerd.”

“That’s only on weekends though.” He took a bite of his hamburger, going on to ignore Ymir’s complaints. With a huff she also focused on eating, and listened to the others talk about their classes.

 

Ymir, Bertholdt, and Annie bid their farewells to the others as they all walked up to the yearbook room. As the head of the yearbook staff, Annie rambled about all the assignments that needed to be given out, Bertholdt and Ymir sweating at the amount. They went into the classroom and settled down at their preferred computers. Once class began the yearbook teacher, Mr. Shadis, yelled about taking care of the school’s cameras, getting especially heated about people losing lense caps. After that Annie took over, going over a checklist and checking in with everyone’s progress.

Ymir sat in the corner, Bertholdt by her side. The two of them worked on their pages diligently, Annie barely checking on them and moving on to struggling staff members.

For the next couple of hours, the yearbook room was bustling with energy. The new school year had brought in excitement for the annual project, and Ymir’s enthusiasm was only curbed by her senioritis. She got lucky, and her elective period spanned lunch onwards, but all her work ended up being done at a snail’s pace. Most everyone had packed up and was ready to go home, the final bell ringing, but Ymir stayed put. Students yelled their goodbyes, some jumping in joy and excitement about the night’s football game. Bertholdt also had yet to pack up, talking to Annie about future page ideas.

“I’m going to a meeting, but if you guys leave before I get back make sure to lock the door behind you. Ymir make sure you get that page done.” Ymir turned to give Mr. Shadis a nod as he grabbed his keys and phone. As he left the room he propped the door open and gave Annie and Bertholdt a quick wave goodbye as he headed down the hall. They continued to chatter as Ymir pushed forward.

Annie went home after a little bit, leaving Ymir and Bertholdt the only ones remaining in the classroom. With a final burst of energy, Ymir finished her page and saved her work.

“I still have to go through some photos Bert.” Ymir sighed in defeat.

“Yeah, I do too. I got a bit distracted talking to Annie.” He sighed back, sitting in his seat again.

Ymir opened up her files, determined to sort through her files quickly. Once she got all the photos she needed for her next assignment, she went back to check for photos for her personal portfolio.

“Oh my gosh she looks so sad.” Bertholdt said over her shoulder as she went through the photos she had taken that morning.

“I know. It’s such a great photo!” Ymir let out a dark chuckle, deleting various photos that were too blurry or had terrible exposure.

“You’re so heartless.” Bertholdt gave her a sigh as he leaned back into his own seat. He went back to going through his own photos, also discarding those of lesser quality.

“I’d like to think I just have an eye for art. Not to mention, she’s fucking gorgeous. It’s a shame she was so sad.” Ymir went into the photo and began to crop it, making small adjustments to the brightness.

“Isn’t she in our grade?”

“Yeah, she’s in my biology class but I haven’t really bothered talking to anyone in there besides Armin.”

“Poor Armin. You have one class with him Sophomore year and you latch onto him like your GPA depends on it-”

Bertholdt peeked over at her screen and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Please tell me you’re not putting that in the yearbook.”

Ymir quickly brushed his hand off and turned to look at him, giving him a disappointed scowl.

“You really think I’m **that** heartless? This is for my personal collection. I already finished sorting out all my yearbook stuff.” She exported the final photo and added it to her google drive folder titled: Art ;0

“I still think that’s kinda creepy.”

“Art is art, Bert.”

“Says the one who got mad when Annie made a wreath out of sleeping photos taken of her.” He saved his files and removed his SD card from the computer, tucking it back into his camera.

“I have a right to privacy when I’m sleeping dude! Besides, no one else is ever gonna see the photo.”

“If you say so Ymir.” He logged off and pushed his chair in, slinging his backpack and camera bag over his shoulder. “Let’s get going. It’s already 5:30 so I’m gonna head out to the game. Are you sure you really wanna miss the second game?”

“I’m so tired Bert. And I’m signed up to shoot the next game anyways so…” Ymir shrugged.

“It’s only the fifth week of senior year and you’re back into your antics of locking yourself up in the yearbook room.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m packing up.” With a sigh Ymir also packed up and logged out, grabbing all her gear before making her way towards the door where Bertholdt now stood.

“You got everything, right?” He took a quick glance around the classroom before he opened up the door, holding it open as he looked at Ymir for a response. She patted all her pockets and nodded, pulling her keys out of her cardigan with a jingle. He smiled and they left the room, the door slamming shut behind them as they stood in the barren, cold hallway. He pulled on the knob to make sure it locked and after confirming that it was, the started to head down the hall towards the stairwell with a slight hum. She trailed behind him, pulling out her phone and messaging her father that she was on her way home.

“Be sure to get some winning shots tonight Bert. Maybe Reiner will surprise you!” Ymir grinned, their steps echoing down the stairs.

“It’d really surprise me if he didn’t get hurt for once.”

They exited the building through the door on the first floor, walking towards the parking lot. Bertholdt dug his hands into his jacket pocket, pulling out his keys.

“Well, I’ll see you on Monday. Stay warm!” Ymir headed over to her lone sedan.

“You too!” Bertholdt yelled back, walking further out into the parking lot to his truck.

 

“I’m home!” Ymir shouted as the front door shut behind her. Shoving her car keys back into her pocket, she leaned over to remove her sneakers. She smiled as her dog came up to greet her, and she gave him a gentle pat on the head before walking off towards the kitchen.

“Welcome home! How was your day?” Her father’s voice grew as she walked across the living room, the smell of salmon filling the air.

“Good. Same as usual.” She headed over the island in the middle, grabbing a cookie from the tupperware on the counter.

“Why don’t you go put your stuff away and wash up, dinner is almost ready.” He hummed as he sautéed a pan of spinach.

With that she headed back towards the living room to go upstairs, but not before giving her dog a kiss on the head. She glanced at the photos hung on the wall as she climbed up, old family photos that she often forgets about. It was weird to think that she'd spent her childhood thinking that a loving family would never adopt her. She never knew how she managed to get so lucky.

Ymir walked down the hallway past a few doors and opened up the one at the end. She walked over to the other side of her room, laying her backpack on the floor next to her desk. Her camera bag and keys were set on the desk while she hung up her cardigan on a hook on her closet door.

The bright green walls were adorned with various Legend of Zelda posters. Some cork boards covered with photos she had taken. A few award certificates hung here and there, one of them naming Ymir the best upcoming photographer in Trost.

She felt a buzz from her phone and checked it. She had gotten several twitter notifications now that she was back on wifi, but seeing the name Eren Jaeger caused her to swipe it away. With that she flung the phone onto her bed, promising to check the app after dinner. She returned downstairs, helping her father set up the table for dinner.

 


	2. New In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been such a long time. Thank you so much to those who have been patiently waiting, I am also very sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I got so caught up in school and didn't really have much time to work on this. I also had to rewrite part of it because narratively, it wasn't lining up. So without further ado here is the next chapter! Warning though, there is a depiction of a character being diagnosed with cancer, so if that triggers you please do not read this. I will be updating the tags and rating for this story as well.

It had been three months since Krista had moved to Trost. She missed her home out in the countryside with her half-sister Frieda. She missed homeschooled lessons and making meals together, with the one person she genuinely cared about. The one person who would stay by her side thick and thin, who knew her for who she truly was.

Krista knew her mother had never loved her and that she was unwanted. 

Her father was an absent figure in her life, even after her mother’s tragic and fatal accident. Her birth name was only muttered in passing at her mother’s funeral, as her father insisted she took on a new name, and avoid family matters from then on. It wasn’t worth it to him to have her presence mark the Reiss family from then on. For him, his political candidates were brutal enough, he didn’t want his flesh and blood to forever shame him with her by his side.

So Frieda took her.

She gave up the Reiss name, found a quaint house in a small town that didn’t even have a walmart or mcdonalds, and worked night shifts at the local bar. She raised her 12 year old sister the best she could, even going as far as homeschooling her. She’d ignore the phone calls and letters that grew day by day, her father’s anger becoming nothing more than a faint whisper at the back of her mind. Sometimes she’d be so tired, she would want to end it all. Give up. Go back to her mansion and continue the grueling upkeep of becoming a politician just to get her father to shut up, but then she’d see Krista’s smile.

And that was all that it took for her to keep going.

The town grew bit by bit over the years, eventually leading Frieda to enroll her in the new school that had been built. Krista seemed happy for once to be around other children, and that was all she could ask for. 

Frieda was devastated when the bar owner told her he was gonna close up shop and move back to the city, but it seemed as if fate was smiling down at her when he asked if she’d become the new owner. With glee she accepted, and after that things were good. Frieda kept up the bar, even renovated it a bit to keep up with the growing town. Krista was enjoying life in school, allowing Frieda more time to work and relax for a bit.

But when Krista’s smile faltered, the day she opened up to her sister that the other kids were bullying her, Frieda couldn’t breath. Her blood boiled, she barked at the school staff, she yelled at parents, and she couldn’t believe that after everything she’d worked for, her sister’s smile would fade. The staff and parents tried to help, but it only got worse. Krista came home bruised and battered on day, after being told she was a snitch, and that was the last straw.

It wasn’t easy to avoid the school children out and about in town, but it was definitely easier on Krista being homeschooled again. Frieda felt a wave of relief after spending days with Krista again and seeing the 17 year old with a fresh beam of hope. 

The bar was ever so popular. Their home life was enriched. Frieda was exhausted, but they were ever so happy. Frieda worked until her bones felt like they were being crushed. Her feet ached every day. Her appetite was getting sparse. She’d unintentionally lost weight. The smile she’d give to customers wasn’t as bright. But she would do anything to keep that smile on Krista’s face, to make sure that her little sister would grow up healthy and happy, away from the living stain that is Rod Reiss’s fatherhood. But maybe it wasn’t meant to be.

It was spring when Frieda let her guard down.

She hadn’t had a day off for weeks. She leaned against the counter, talking to her head waitress, Alice, with a weary scowl, pinching at the bridge of her nose to relieve her never ending headache. At the end of the conversation, she promptly walked away to finish setting up the bar for the night, when her head felt lighter than ever and her knees weakened. She quickly leaned against the wall, hoping to get a grip on reality. 

“Frieda- Here sit down.” Alice quickly grabbed a chair and moved it over to her, Frieda mumbling a quick thank you as she sat down and tried to steady her breathing. Alice put her hand against Frieda’s forehead. “You’re burning up…”

“Alice...I think- I’m gonna...pass out.” The world was getting dark.

“Hang in there, sweetie- Victor! Victor get out of the kitchen and start the car! Frieda is _sandfklsjf sfansdmf_ -” 

Everything sounded fuzzy and far away as her ears started to ring. The last thing she felt was Alice’s hand resting against her shoulder, and the last thing she heard was a slew of panicked footsteps. 

 

When she woke up in the hospital bed, she couldn’t blink away the pain at the back of her head. It was dark in the room, but she could see Krista sleeping in the chair next to the bed, leaning on the mattress with her arms crossed as a pillow. With a gentle coo, Frieda patted her head, whispering an apology. It didn’t take long for sleep to take her back, Krista’s rhythmic breaths comforting her into unconsciousness. 

When she woke up again, Krista was gone, but she wasn’t alone in the room. A nurse had been changing the IV bag when she caught Frieda’s glance, a sad, but warm smile blooming on her face. The nurse rushed away to call in a doctor, and before long it was explained to Frieda that she’d collapsed from not only exhaustion and overwork, but there was a growth of cancer in her pancreas.

Speaking for the first time in what she could only assume was days, she let out a dry laugh, her throat tight and hands gripping into the sheets. She could feel her body start to shake, and the nurse placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to ground her. The doctor continued to talk about her diagnosis and options. The best she could do was to get surgery and start treatment, but for that she’d need to go to the city. Every word felt like a new blow of pain, some slipping through one end of her ear to the other as her mouth became drier. The doctor and nurse left her some words of comfort said before leaving her to think about what to do. 

Hours passed and Krista returned to the hospital. The nurse had made her leave to get some rest at home, but the exhaustion didn’t leave her face. Her puffy, red eyes made Frieda pull her in a guilt-ridden hug. A quiet sob breaking from the elder, an apology ripping from her chest. Krista crawled up on to the bed and laid side-by-side one another for a while, Frieda rubbing circles into Krista’s back.

“Ms. Reiss, I’m going to have to ask you to leave for the evening as visiting hours are over.” The nurse gently pulled open the curtain, giving a sympathetic smile towards the teen. Krista looked at Frieda with begging eyes but her sister shook her head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? You have to get some rest too.”

Krista didn’t argue, but there was a stubborness as she got off the hospital bed and slipped her shoes back on. She gave small glances in hopes that Frieda would say something, but was soon ushered off by the nurse. Their footsteps faded off, and Frieda let out a deep sigh. 

After some debate, Frieda knew she had to contact her father. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn’t afford treatment. She couldn’t imagine how he’d react and if he’d even help her, but she knew that if she didn’t at least ask him she might regret it. She pulled out her cellphone and typed in his number. She closed her eyes and pressed call, breath held and heart thrumming as she waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hello father.” 

“So you finally caved, huh? Realized you threw away a cushy life too impulsively like I told you?” 

“Unfortunately, I am desperate enough to contact you again because my health isn’t in the best shape.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.” 

There was a moment of silence on the other line.

“You think I’m going to help you even though you threw everything away?” 

“I’m willing to admit I was wrong.” 

“Only because you’re in a tight spot?”

“Even so, I am willing to do anything to get your help.” 

“Then I’m willing to negotiate. Upon your return to the household, we will give you medical treatment.”

“What about Krista?”

“She cannot come back.”

“What ever happened to her mother’s sister?”

“She still lives in Trost.” 

“Then let me get in contact with her.”

“I’ll be sure to text you her number. I’ll be in touch with you again tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.” 

The phone line beeped, her father had hung up. She pulled the phone away from her head, she couldn’t believe how humiliated she was, relying on him again.

A minute later, her phone dinged, the phone number of Krista’s aunt as promised. 

 

Krista would visit everyday, and they’d chat about her day. But in the evening she’d have phone conversations with both her father and Krista’s aunt, Eliza. Frieda spent days in the hospital trying to figure out the best treatment options, but in the end, she knew she’d have to go back to Trost. She decided to try to live her life as it was before, even for just a week, before breaking the news to Krista and tearing down the life they had built for themselves.

It was night when Frieda was discharged from the hospital. The taxi ride home loomed with tension. Krista was bespoken with anxious excitement while Frieda could only hang on to the feeling of impending doom. Once they got to the house, Krista rushed to get Frieda’s luggage from the truck as Frieda paid the driver and took her time to climb out of the cab. She looked upon her home knowing that this would probably be the last time she would be so warmly welcomed. Historia rolled Frieda’s suitcase in one hand, and grabbed her arm with the other. Together they walked to their front door.

_ Click. _

Frieda opened the door and flicked on the light switch, only to find a big poster hanging on the wall across from her that read, “Welcome Home Frieda!” There was a vase of flowers on the coffee table, and along with a few envelopes. She couldn’t hold in the tears. Krista gently guided her further into the house before shutting and locking the door behind them. She let go of the suitcase and pulled her sister into her arms.

“I’m glad you’re home again.” 

Those warm words only burned.

Her father gave her a week to wrap things up. The time she had spent in this town was a gift, but she only wished she’d never have to pretend like she could put a pretty little bow and patch things up, acting as if nothing was wrong. Maybe she had rushed in too quickly, thinking that she could run away from her father and her life. To protect someone she cared about, but to have that dream snatched away from her after she had dedicated herself to making sure her sister could finally live a happy life. How cruel could life be?

Frieda welcomed the first morning with a smile. Krista had woken up extra early and made her breakfast in bed. A stack of slightly burnt pancakes and a cup of orange juice. Frieda couldn’t help but cry. They laughed together as Frieda ate, Frieda critiquing the flavor, but nonetheless, Krista knew that she had appreciated the gesture. After breakfast, Krista worked on her schoolwork, Frieda taking the time to take her medication and making sure she felt okay to move around. She went through the envelopes from the night before, many of them from staff members, a couple from neighbors. The cards had all wished her a quick recovery, and she let out a gentle, pained laugh. Though they did not yet know the extent of her illness, she couldn’t help but hope so too.

For lunch, Frieda decided to make Krista’s favorite:  Potato Gratin. As she was peeling the potatoes for the dish, Krista happened to enter the kitchen and beam. She made quick work to help her sister out in the kitchen, pulling her sleeves up and tying her hair in a low ponytail. After washing her hands, she helped to chop up the potatoes. 

“It feels like it’s been forever since we cooked a meal together.” Krista sliced the pieces into thin bits, stacking them up on one another.

“It really does, huh.” Frieda rinsed off a freshly peeled potato before setting it on the cutting board. She began to stack the pieces of potato inside a baking pan she had greased earlier. “I wish we could cook together everyday.”

“Then let’s do it! I’ll make sure to do my assignments and lessons on time and we can cook dinner together.” Krista gave her a big grin.

“Okay.” Frieda gave her a gentle smile back.

They finished prepping the potatoes and stacked them all into the pan, pouring heavy cream, salt, and pepper onto the slices. Finally, Krista added the finishing touch by grating cheese all over the dish. 

“It’s going to be delicious!” Krista said as she put the pan into the oven, Frieda setting the timer for an hour and a half. 

“It will definitely be worth the wait.”

They put in a movie, hoping to distract their rumbling stomachs. 

 

Every day had been the best. Frieda could only wish her time in her home would not run out. But as she woke up on the fourth day she knew she had to tell Krista what was happening. She spent all day trying to find the right moment, but before she knew it, the sun was already setting outside as she closed the blinds and turned the living room lights on. 

“Historia, sweetie, I have to talk to you about something.”

Krista turned her attention away from the book she was reading, making eye contact with Frieda. There was a panic in Krista’s eyes, her sister hadn’t used her birth name in years. Frieda walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the couch. Krista set her book aside, wringing her hands in her lap. Frieda reached out to grab her right hand, giving a gentle but reassuring squeeze. 

“When I collapsed before, the doctors told me it was exhaustion, but also…”

She swallowed down the lump in her throat. She couldn’t make eye contact.

“Pancreatic cancer.” 

It hung in the air like musty fog. Frieda made eye contact with Krista again, but was only met with a look of disbelief.

“I’ve already told our father. He has agreed to help me get treatment under the condition that I return to the Reiss household...and that you-” Frieda’s voice cracked. She wished it wasn’t so. “You must go live with your aunt Eliza.” 

Krista froze. Everything was collapsing in front of her again. It was only a matter of time before she lost Frieda and she’d be alone again. Her body felt heavy, mind numb, and it didn’t even occur to her that tears were streaming down her cheeks until she had to breath in and it came out as a wrecked sob. 

“I don’t- I- I don’t- want-”

“I know. I don’t want this either. I’m sorry.”

Frieda wrapped her arms around her, rubbing shapes into her back, and cooing reassuring words against her shoulder. Soon they turned into an endless chain of apologies, every variation of sorry and all of her guilt spilling out of her lips. It would never be enough to save her sister, but she could only hope that one day she’d smile again.

“He gave me one week after being discharged to…‘go back’ to how things were. And I really just wanted to pretend like everything was okay, but I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

“So...there’s only 3 days left?” Krista pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. 

“Yes. But every day so far has been wonderful. I don’t want to leave you, and I’m sorry for being selfish.” 

“You keep saying sorry-” Krista looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“I know I can’t say sorry enough. But none of this is your fault. I wanted to live together here with you too, but things just didn’t work out the way I hoped it would.” 

“Do you think if you stayed at home none of this would have happened?”

“But  _ this  _ is my home. And you are the one I care about the most. I think no matter what happened, I would never have been happy if I hadn’t been able to be by your side.” 

Krista looked at her again. There were tears running down her face again. Frieda couldn’t do anything but hold her arms out, wondering if Krista would return her hug. Krista gulped down her pain, and returned her embrace, hands gripping the back of Frieda’s shirt. 

Eventually, Krista’s grip faded and her breaths slowed down. Krista had fallen asleep in her arms, the exhaustion of such news overwhelming her. Frieda wormed her way out of Krista’s arms and laid Krista against the couch. She was too weak to carry Krista to bed so she got a blanket and covered her up, kissing her forehead goodnight as she went into her room to rest.

They spent a couple days lounging around. Every few hours one of them would tear up and the other having to comfort her. Krista talked with her aunt Eliza on the phone, the plans settled for them to live together. Meanwhile, Frieda talked with her head waitress, passing the bar on to her. Frieda considered putting the house up for sale, but at the last minute decided against it. “Maybe one day we can come back.” She smiled at Krista over dinner.  

On the last day they packed up and sorted through their things. The furniture they were leaving behind got covered with plastic sheets to make sure they didn’t get dusty in the absence of their presence. 

The next morning, they packed the u-haul Aunt Eliza had brought them with a slow pace, sadness never really leaving their demeanor. They shut the back of the truck with a heavy tug, Aunt Eliza patting the metal with a pitiful smile.

“I’m sure Trost will treat you two well,” She sighed. “It’s gonna be a two hour drive, be sure to use the bathroom before we head out.”

The two of them entered their house one last time to use the bathroom. Krista left as quickly as possible, not looking back at the house as she entered Eliza’s truck. Frieda locked the front door with a disappointed click.

Frieda climbed into the passenger’s side of the truck, looking at their house one last time. Eliza started up the engine and Freida watched as the house faded off into the distance. Their drive through town was harder, a tear slipping down Frieda’s cheek. Only two hours to go.

There was no joy in their arrival to their destination. As the truck pulled up to Eliza’s house, there was nothing but silence. Eliza parked and shut off the engine, quick to leave the truck and unlock the front door to her house.

“I want to go back.” Krista groaned.

“I know.” Frieda unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to look at her. “This is for you.”

Krista was surprised when Frieda handed her the key to their home.

“Take care of it, okay?” Frieda got out of the truck, heading to the back of the u-haul to start unloading the goods. 

Krista gripped the key in her hand, unbuckling the seat belt.

One day they’d go back.

In the afternoon, Frieda gave Krista a tight hug and whispered so many “I love you’s”, her eyes watered. The car that would take her to the hospital had arrived, and she knew that after this she wouldn’t be able to freely meet her sister again.

“Take care of yourself, okay? I’ll try to let Eliza know if you’re able to visit me.” Frieda pulled away from Krista, giving her a squeeze on the shoulder before saying goodbye to Eliza, and leaving the house. 

Krista stared out the window long after the car had left. 

It took a week for Krista to really process what was going on. A week to unpack everything and to really share a space with her aunt and 5 cats. The house was just the right size with 2 bedrooms, but she couldn’t really attach the words cozy or homely. To her, it was nothing but an echo of the home she lived in before.

Rod Reiss hadn’t shown his face to Krista, but she knew that he was the one to pick her sister up from the house. She didn’t know when she’d see Frieda again, but she made it her goal for them to live together out in the countryside again. She put the house key Frieda had given her onto a necklace and wore it wherever, knowing that even without her sister by her side she’d just have to trust that one day they would both be happy again.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick author's note very important please read

I'm sorry that this isn't an update, I know it's been a few months. To say that the slow burn aspect of this fic are my enduring hiatuses is a valid statement lmao  
I really want to finish this, and I really want to update this story, but I'm a super slow writer and I really struggle to finish personal projects. And this applies to anything I want to do from comics to random ideas for works. It just...doesn't happen like I plan. There's a number of reasons, but I'm honestly trying to work on it. I started a new semester of school today, so I don't expect an update to be happening any time soon. I've been trying to work on the story as a whole and really plan it out before posting again, and I'm still working out some issues I made for myself from the original.  
Anyways, I wanted to say thank you for your patience. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but arguably, life happens. I hope this becomes a fic I can manage to regularly update sometime in the future, but I don't see it happening for now. I definitely don't want to abandon it, but I guess as someone who didn't say there would be a hiatus before, I'm definitely in hiatus mode right now.  
I definitely won't be updating the fic until I have several more chapters written, but fingers crossed that's sooner than later.  
Thank you, again.


End file.
